masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quasar
I can't understand the table at all. Could someone please put up lines to split up the columns and or lines to better organize the data. :Ask and ye shall receive. Someone should check the numbers though: 16 looks suspect to me since on a 4-7 call, there is a 25% chance of a 20 (assuming a uniform distribution). -- DRY 21:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Can't help you there, unfortunately. I was going to try fixing the table myself, then realised it would be better done by somebody who *doesn't* need a calculator to work out what date it is. :p --Tullis 21:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Now that I stop to look at it again, it occurs to me that 100 is both the payout at 16 and 25% of 400. Doh. Haven't bothered to check the rest of the math yet. -- DRY 06:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I checked the numbers in the table (at least, those corresponding to the optimal strategy) against the calculation I posted some time ago at http://andrew.j.moylan.googlepages.com/masseffectquasargame. They are all correct (to the number of significant figures to which they have been stated). Andrewmoylan 10:21, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that! I was just being generally clueless: when I saw the two 100s at 16 for some idiotic reason I thought "That can't be right!" When I looked back at it seriously I realized my blunder but didn't have time to check everything properly. My apologies to the original poster. -- DRY 21:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I did out the math myself, before finding this page. I checked all the numbers, and they are all correct.--Pgn674 22:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Simplicity If you want people to use the table some clarity wouldn't go astray. I spent more time working out the table than I did playing quasar in the game. It has such a low cred payout it's not worth the effort IMHO. It would seem any number under 7 may as well be removed since there is no hope of a payout. The purpose of highlighting the boxes, and what the numbers represent should be noted, or converted to a readily understandable number for the casual reader. Also the paragraph at the end, which describes one of the assignments. Not really the correct place for it is it, since the assignment doesn't involve playing quasar. It's related, but really the assignment is linked to the casino. *17-20 -- Out *16 -- 1-8 *13-15 -- 4-7 *9-12 -- 1-8 *6-8 -- 4-7 *3-5 -- 1-8 *1-2 -- 4-7 :Better? --Falconeye (talk) 07:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Efficiency I've just written a sikuli script that plays quasar according to the table provided in the article. I'm going to let it play some time, maybe leave it overnight, and post the results here. -- Passer-by ( 00:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC)) :This belongs in a forum as this isn't what a talk pages is for. Lancer1289 02:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I shall disagree. The point of this was to determine whether playing quasar for credits is worth the effort (as the previous comment suggested that it is not). That required info on a lot of games to be collected, so I made a script that logs every move and got some impressive results(extracted from the log): 890 games played 57600 credits won 17.5494644457 hours (1052.96786674 minutes or 63178.0720046 seconds) of time spent average game duration : 70.9865977580 seconds avg number of games/hour : 50.7137982901 average profit per game : 64.7191011236 credits efficiency : 54.7025239983 credits/minute (or 3282.15143990 credits/hour) ::If you play the game by yourself, It takes much less time than the computer(as it needs about 15 seconds on average to recognise the current number), about 20-30 sec per game, so the output can be boosted up to about 120-150 creds/minute (and that is 7200 to 9000 credits per hour, if you are actually going to play the game for that amount of time). ::So I'd say that it actually is worth it either early in the game or if you happen to lack a couple thousand credits for that piece of equipment you always wanted.--Net1183 13:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::See my previous comment about the proper place for things like this. Lancer1289 13:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I average 120,000 credits per hour playing Armax Arsenal Arena... why would anyone need to play quaser for credits?! --Falconeye (talk) 07:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::1) You're responding to a topic nearly a year old. Armax wasn't out by then. :::::2) Killing things can get boring. Blackjack breaks the monotony. :::::3) Quasar wasn't in ME3 before Citadel. This is talking about that ME1 incarnation.Lksdjf (talk) 07:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) How does Schells's doodad affect the odds? Does anyone know what Schells's device actually does? How does it affect the odds? Plokijuh (talk) 18:37, August 14, 2016 (UTC)